


Valentinstag

by YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 00:12:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17797364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW/pseuds/YOU_KNOW__I_KNOW





	Valentinstag

Valentinstag….ein Tag wie jeder andere…eigentlich. Aber nicht für Robert, zumindest nicht in diesem Jahr. Dieses Jahr wollte er etwas besonderes für Aaron machen. Irgendetwas das Aaron zeigen würde, wie sehr er ihn liebte und wie dankbar er war das Aaron sich schlussendlich für Ihn entschieden hatte. Vor gut einem Jahr hätte er nicht zu hoffen gewagt dass er Aaron jemals wieder in seinen Armen halten würde, ihn Küssen würde, und jeden Morgen neben ihm aufwachen würde. 

Während Robert noch im Internet surfte, um sich ein paar Inspirationen zu suchen, schweiften seine Gedanken ungewollt weiter ab, und er dachte an den Valentinstag im letzten Jahr. Er wollte Aaron damals einfach nur ein guter Freund sein… nein, wenn er ehrlich zu sich selber war, war das nicht ganz richtig. Aber er hatte hart daran gearbeitet, ihm ein Freund zu sein, weil er es einfach nicht ertragen hätte, Aaron komplett zu verlieren. Trotzdem war es jedes einzelne Mal ein Stich ins Herz gewesen, wann immer er Alex und Aaron zusammen gesehen hatte. 

Als er Aaron vor einem Jahr geholfen hatte, ein romantisches Abendessen für Alex vorzubereiten, war das damals fast mehr als er ertragen konnte. Trotzdem war es auf eine andere Art wunderbar gewesen. Sie hatten miteinander gelacht und gescherzt und als Alex den Abend per Telefon absagte, konnte Robert sein Glück kaum fassen als Aaron ihn fragte ob er zum Essen bleiben würde…

Die Vorschläge im Internet halfen Robert überhaupt nicht weiter. Robert war sich sicher, dass Aaron die meisten Ideen kein bisschen gefallen würden. Er seufzte, klappte den Laptop zu und holte sich ein Bier aus dem Kühlschrank. Vielleicht machte er sich zu viele Gedanken. Aaron hatte das Essen letztes Jahr nicht gemacht weil er es wollte, sondern als eine Art Entschuldigung wegen der Sache mit Seb. Als Liv nach Hause kam, hatte Robert endlich entschieden was er heute Abend tun wollte.

„Hi Liv, wie war es heute“, begrüßte Robert Liv, als diese ihre Tasche in die Ecke schmiss und ihre Schuhe von den Füßen kickte. „So wie immer“, erwiderte Sie und es sah nicht so aus, als wollte sie noch was hinzufügen. Sie setzte sich neben Robert und grinste plötzlich. „Spuck´s aus. Was hast du für heute geplant?“ fragte sie und verdrehte gespielt die Augen. Robert lächelte und antwortete: „Nichts wirklich großes. Zuerst hatte ich das vor, aber je mehr ich darüber nachgedacht habe, desto sicherer bin ich mir, dass Aaron das nicht gefallen würde. Also dachte ich, wir machen uns einen gemütlichen Abend zu Hause. Ich mache uns eine Pizza und wir schauen uns einen von Aarons Lieblingsfilmen an. Du kannst gerne mitessen wenn du willst“.  
„Nee nee, lass mal. Ich geh zu Gabby. Am Ende fangt ihr noch an auf dem Sofa rumzumachen und das will ich echt nicht sehen“. Robert lachte und stand auf. „Okay, ist vielleicht eine ganz gute Idee."  
Als Aaron am Abend nach Hause kam, war Liv bereits gegangen und Robert hatte die Pizza im Ofen. Zwei gekühlte Flaschen Bier standen auf dem Wohnzimmertisch und das Licht war gedimmt. Keine Kerzen, keine Musik. Robert wusste, dass sowas einfach nicht Aarons Ding war. 

„Hi, na du. Wie war dein Tag? Wo ist Liv?“, begrüßte Aaron Robert und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Robert drehte sich zu ihm, küsste Aaron auf den Mund und schlang seine Arme um ihn. „Liv ist heute Abend bei Gabby. Ich habe uns Pizza gemacht, ist in ein paar Minuten fertig und Rocky ist schon auf Stand-By.“.  
Aaron sah Robert überrascht an. „Warte, warte… du willst echt Rocky mit mir schauen? Du hasst den Film.“  
Robert grinste, „Stimmt schon, aber du liebst ihn. Und da heute Valentinstag ist, dachte ich, wir schauen ihn uns zusammen an.“  
Aaron bekam große Augen. „Valentinstag…Mist, das habe ich total vergessen. Sorry“ Aaron rieb Robert über die Oberarme und schlang ihm dann die Arme um den Hals. „Alles Gute zum Valentinstag“, flüsterte Aaron und küsste Robert. „Es macht nichts dass du es vergessen hast. In zehn Minuten können wir Essen. Vielleicht gehst du vorher duschen“, grinste Robert und löste sich von Aaron. „Ay, willst du vielleicht sagen das ich stinke?“ erwiderte Aaron gespielt entsetzt, zwinkerte Robert zu und ging Richtung Badezimmer. Als Aaron außer Sichtweite war, verschwand das Lächeln von Roberts Gesicht. Er wollte es vorhin nicht zugeben, aber es verletzte ihn schon ein bisschen…

Nach 10 Minuten kam Aaron wieder runter, in Jogginghose und T-Shirt. Robert hatte die Pizza bereits aus dem Ofen geholt und auf den Wohnzimmertisch gestellt. Aaron setzte sich neben Robert und schnappte sich das Bier vom Tisch. „Bevor wir loslegen, wollte ich dir noch was geben“, sagte Aaron und griff in den Bund seiner Jogginghose. Er zog eine Karte heraus und gab sie Robert: „Du hast es doch nicht vergessen“, sagte dieser ,sah Aaron strahlend an und nahm die Karte entgegen. Auf der Karte war ein Donut und innen stand: „You donut know, how much I love you“ . Robert´s Herz klopfte wie verrückt und ein echtes Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. Er klappte die Karte zusammen, griff nach Aarons T-Shirt und zog ihn an sich heran. „Danke“, wisperte er, zog Aaron halb auf sich und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Nach ein paar Minuten saß Aaron ohne T-Shirt auf Roberts Schoss und Roberts Hemd war halb aufgeknöpft. „Wie wäre es, wenn wir die Pizza später essen und dafür jetzt nach oben gehen?.“ meinte Aaron atemlos, rutschte von Roberts Schoss und zog ihn auf die Beine. Robert grinste nur….dieses besondere Grinsen, das Aaron's Knie jedes Mal weich und etwas anderes steinhart werden ließ.

 

Zwei Stunden später, als Robert nach einer ausgiebigen Dusche zurück ins Schlafzimmer kam, wartete Aaron im Bett auf ihn. Er hatte die Pizza in der Zwischenzeit aufgewärmt und mit nach oben genommen. Robert schlüpfte in seine Boxershorts und kroch ins Bett. „Pizza im Bett, ehrlich jetzt?“, sagte er, aber schnappte sich gleichzeitig ein Stück. Aaron nahm Roberts freie Hand und sah ihm in die Augen. „Das war der beste Valentinstag überhaupt.“ Robert war überrascht. „Wirklich? Wir haben noch nicht einmal den Film gesehen….“. Aaron zwinkerte Robert zu „Egal, dafür haben wir was anderes gemacht….außerdem ist er perfekt, weil ich ihn mit dir verbringe, und das ist alles was zählt“.


End file.
